Lone Survivor
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: Oneshot. Molly abandoned Lee's group. She walked out on them. It was for the best, she couldn't stay. She was always better off on her own. But as she comes to terms with being a lone survivor once again her past comes back to haunt her. (Artwork by SnuffyMcSnuff)


_Welcome back, old friend. _Molly squeezed the handle of her ice pick tightly in her grasp, while her other hand stroked the sliver blade. _I'm not losing you again, I'll make sure of that. _

Hilda made the apocalypse a lot easier. She had gotten Molly out of many countless sticky situations, not mention saving her ass when coming face to face with a geek. Hilda was a weapon you couldn't live without. Why else would she have braved the streets of Crawford again?

Molly adjusted the strap of her back pack which was swung over her shoulder and glanced back at the skylight, looking down into the school and the geeks wandering aimlessly in search of food, their moans and groans eminent. She turned back to the view of Crawford, taking in the morning air into her lungs and feeling the cool breeze rush through her short blonde hair.

_I'll be glad to see the back of this place for good. _She lifted her hand and brushed her fringe away from her eyes, fastening it into place with her green hair clip. She then knelt down and tied her shoe lashes, double knotting them on her brown boots.

She straightened her back and squinted at the bright glow of the new day approaching on the horizon. _Time to get back into my routine. Now that I'm on my own things can run smoothly again. It's for the best anyway, I prefer to look at myself as a lone wolf. A lone survivor. _

Molly juggled Hilda in one hand before sprinting across the school rooftop, pushing herself off the edge and leaping into the unknown.

_I miss you. _Molly stared longingly at the crumpled picture of her dead sister. She clutched it tightly in her sweaty hand, scrunching it up only slightly and pulling it close to her heart. She swallowed and clenched her jaw. _Cut the shit Molly, there's no time to get sentimental. _She cursed herself for getting upset.

She put the picture of her sister in her back pocket and brought her attention back to the task at hand. Having Hilda back had made getting out of Crawford much easier compared to getting back in. She was now standing on a tall building, surrounded by the familiar city of Savannah, which had fallen into ruin due to the apocalyptic world.

A cloudy haze of dust had been kicked up by the numerous geeks below her feet. _Savannah's more dead than I once thought. There's so many of them... _Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of geeks, Molly took a step back, almost stumbling. _Don't get yourself so worked up, you've dealt with geeks before, you can handle this. You're a survivor and no amount of geeks is going to change that._

Feeling more confident, Molly took in her surroundings. She knew Savannah like the back of her hand and knew exactly where she had and hadn't searched and what bell towers to ring and where.

There was bell tower not far from her current location, in fact she could already see it on the horizon, tinted by the musty haze. Molly whistled a familiar tune she had once played through headphones in the pre-apocalyptic days and sprinted across the building and jumping across the gap and latching onto the second building with Hilda and pulling herself up. _I'll be there in no time_ she thought to herself as she parkoured towards the bell tower.

_Looks like I was right. _Molly gazed up at the rusty bell, the chime which had once filled the air. She wandered over to the rope and grasped it with both hands. She was about to ring the bell and let the dead swarm the tower when another chime filled the quite streets of Savannah. "What the-" Molly exclaimed out loud and quickly moved towards the edge of the bell tower, tuning in on foreboding sound.

"Someone's using my technique" she murmured. _But who? _Molly paused and folded her arms "...Lee?"

_No Help... _The warning painted on the hospital wall was haunting, sending shivers down Molly's back as she studied the bell tower that had been swarmed by geeks. She wasn't even sure why she was here, there was no point hanging around as there was nothing to see but miles and miles of tall buildings and that never fading cloud of dust.

The bells chimes had ceased to exist as soon as she arrived, and whoever had been there were long gone. _Why am I here? Looking for a group that I walked out on only a few hours ago. I should just forget about them... There not my problem anymore... But if it was them then why were they here? Why weren't they with the boat, I thought they were going down to the river unless..._

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard the sound of the doors rattling at the base of the building, the geeks trying to break in. As she gazed down she noticed a ladder lying on the road, probably fallen from the building and taken out of few geeks when it collided with the ground. _Unless something happened. _Molly marched over to one side of the bell tower and stared towards the nearby streets and towards the Manor where Lee and his group had been staying.

_Maybe I could check on them, see if they're ok... No, they're not my problem, not anymore, they'll be fine, they always are. No matter what happens they make it through... But what if they're not? What if they need help, what if they need me?... I can't, I walked out on them I can't go back, that's in the past now, I need to look forward to a life on my own._

She turned away from the view of the street and made a move to jump to the nearby building when she glanced back. _I could just drop in... Just a visit, make sure they're all ok, make sure that I'm worrying over nothing... Not that I'm worried about them but still I just need to make sure. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _

She turned towards the hospital and sprinted across the bell tower and leapt across the large gap, gripping with Hilda and pulling herself up. She noticed a fire exit at the end of the building, an easy route down. _You never know, they might need me. They can't survive without me after all. _She thought smugly.

_No... No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be, this isn't possible... I only left a couple of hours ago. _Molly gazed up at the Manor and at the geeks which wandered aimlessly in search of food. They were every where, the house was completely infested, crowded, all of them cramped together in a closed indoor space.

The back door had been knocked off its hinges, lying broken in the doorway and being trampled upon. Some of the loose wooden boards had been torun from the windows and the glass shattered by undead hands. The ivy covered shed which had once kept the boat safe from the outside world had both doors wide open, the boat missing.

"Lee...?" Molly hissed through gritted teeth as she saw she was beginning to attract unwanted attention. "Anyone...?" She murmured and quickly backed out of the doorway when she noticed a few getting to close. Lee's name was the first to roll off the tongue as he was probably the only one she had really warmed to. He may have given her a good ass kicking back at the river but he was someone she could rely on, the only one she really trusted for so long, he was a good leader, she had her faith in him and maybe even admired him. Maybe even cared.

_He's not dead... They're not dead... They can't be. I don't believe this... It's not fair! This is what I fucking get for getting too attached to other survivors, it ruins everything! Never again. _

She studied the house. _But I can't just leave... They could still be in there, they could be trapped. _She glanced around at the geeks again. _No way, no one could survive in there. But then... What do I do now? Walk away? I've been through worse shit than this, I don't even know if they're dead, they could still be alive, hell they could be down by the river right now, sailing off into the sunset like some fairy tale. _

_Whatever happened, it's not my problem. It's not! Don't get so fucking sentimental Molly about a group of people that you barely even know! You don't need to threat, you don't need to worry, you don't need to dwell on it. They're not your problem. Not anymore. _

Molly sighed deeply, her inner conflict was causing her head to throb. _It's time to walk away. _

_Home sweet home. _Molly pushed the door to her unofficial flat room in an apartment complex. _It's been a few days since I've been back here. _

She flung her back pack over at the sink at the kitchen unit as she slumped down on the sofa and stared off into space, her gaze distant. She tugged at her blonde hair, rushing her fingers through several knots at the back of her head. She huffed gruffly, unable to sit still for too long she stood up and wandered back over to the kitchen and took several candles and matches from the draws and cupboards.

She placed the candles around the room and with a stroke of the match on the match box she lit each one, giving the blackened flat an orange glow. "Better" she murmured aloud "At least I have light now". She watched as newly melted wax began to drip off one of the candles.

She walked up to the window and stared out at the cold night sky, and the never ending void of darkness. The outside world was barely visible, the only noticeable thing was the silhouettes of geeks roaming the streets. _Don't they ever stop? _She wondered to herself as she moved away from the window and nestled down on the sofa, preparing herself for sleep. _Tomorrow I'll probably be up around sunrise for another day of scouting around for supplies. _

Molly sighed deeply. She missed Lee and his group, she missed having people around her. Not only had her routine changed but her entire view of this apocalyptic world. She had only really been looking out for herself all this time but now... She wanted to be with them again.

Being on her own had hardened her, changed her. _Change is what gets you killed. _Molly stated. _But maybe I was wrong... I don't think I want to be on my own, I don't think I want to be alone... _

Molly rolled her head back and shut her eyes. _Your better on your own... It's the way it's always been and always will be. _Her thoughts trailed off as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Molly felt sick as she zipped up her black jacket. She felt exposed, violated, every fibre of her being was telling her that what she just did was wrong. _It doesn't matter I'm doing this for my sister. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe._

Dr Logan punched a code into the numbered lock, while Molly observed closely. _Maybe if I had the combination I wouldn't need to keep doing this, I could take what I need and no longer have to do this deal. _Dr Logan caught her looking and blocked her view "Don't even try" he told her.

Molly retorted, scoffing at his words. He picked out some medication and then handed it to her. She grabbed it but he did not let go of the medicine "Listen. As fun as this was, I have to put a stop to this little arrangement. This is the last I can give you" he told her.

"Why?" Molly questioned, a rising feeling of anger beginning to take hold.

"Oberson had someone down here yesterday doing inventory, he's really cracking down. I just can't risk it"

"We had a deal!" Molly yelled angrily.

"Yes. We HAD a deal. We don't anymore" he said, letting go of the medicine as Molly snatched it from him.

"My sister needs this medicine. Without it she'll die. Or she'll start showing symptoms and they'll take her away. I can't let that happen" she pleaded as Dr Logan moved towards the camera which was recording their little discussion.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I've done all I can. But I have to look out for myself here"

"Yeah... That's the Crawford way isn't it?" She said, pushing past him and knocking his shoulder purposefully and stormed out of the room. She paused outside the door, suddenly feeling breathless she fell back against the wall and swallowed hard, a sob in her throat. She gasped, lifting her hand and combing her fingers through her hair. _What am I going to do...? _

* * *

Sunlight touched Molly's face, her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, whipping her sleep deprived eyes. Looking round at the bright glow of the new day she swung her legs round and stood up. Most of the candles had died out, the rest she extinguished with a small huff of breath.

"I thought I had stopped having nightmares" she grumbled, walking towards the kitchen and scooping up her back pack and swinging it over her shoulder. She sighed deeply, taking out the crumpled picture of her sister from her back pocket and staring at it longingly. _I wish we could have made it out of there together..._

She put the picture away and opened the apartment door, heading out on her daily search for supplies.

_Let's see... What places haven't I searched? _Molly gazed at the map of the apartment complex at the end of her corridor. She lifted her hand and rushed her finger across several of the rooms. _I still need to check the rooms on the 4th floor and above. However, last time I checked the stairway was blocked off but I think I'll be able to get up there. I'll just need to figure out how. _

She paused, rushing her finger down the map to the first floor. _Basement is off limits, but there might be something useful down there. It's best to check everywhere after all. I haven't been here very long, haven't been able to search thoroughly so I may as well start._

"Where to first, Molly?" She questioned herself. She went over her options before deciding what to do "Better start from the top and work my way down" she figured. _Alright now that I have a plan, lets go. _

She pushed through the doors which led to the staircase and began to move upwards, the stairs spiralling round and round as she passed several doors till finally coming across the stairway which led to the 4th floor and upwards. The area was sealed up by a large rotten wooden board**, **and as Molly approached she grabbed a piece of the wood with her bear hand and tore it off. "Hm. Corroded" she murmured, slowly reaching for Hilda which was attached to her back pack.

Lifting the ice pick she quickly swung the weapon towards the wooden board, chipping off pieces of the wood. She swung the ice pick again, and again, the wood weakening as she swung harder and faster. After giving the wooden board several blows she lifted her foot and kicked it, dust pouring out of the new opened up area. She coughed, the dust irritating her throat and lungs. She had knocked in a small part of the wood, giving her enough room to climb through and onto the other side.

Molly took her white mask and covered her mouth and nose. She gave the stairs when last look before stepping through into the dimmed light that could barely reach the higher floors.

_Room 407. Maybe this one will have something actually useful inside. _Molly grabbed the door knob only to find that it was locked. "Of course" she muttered aloud, standing back. She lifted her foot and kicked the door, a shooting pain rushed up her leg but she ignored it as she raised her foot and kicked the door again.

She breathed heavily for a brief moment before lifting her foot and giving it one last kick. The lock broke and the door swung open revealing the apartment inside. "Hm" she said simply as she began to search the newly accessible area. She checked the kitchen to find nothing. The living room. Nothing.

She walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open only to be met by the stench of decaying flesh. There was a body lying pressed up against the sink, a knife stabbed right in between the eyes. An expression of shock was left upon the victims face, there glazed over eyes wide open in horror and their jaw hanging in a silent scream.

Unfazed, Molly walked up to the rotting corpse and pulled the knife from its head, it's neck crack and it's body fell limply forward. _At least this one is completely dead_. She thought as she quickly backed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. The last room to check was the bedroom, Molly strolled over confidently, throwing open the door only to find... Two blood soaked beds.

Molly clenched the door handle for a moment before forcing herself to go in and approach the scene. There were no bodies, nor a weapon or anything at all that could tell her what had happened... Until she noticed a small toy lying on the group. She hesitated before crouching down and picking it up, to find that it was some sort of stuffed bunny rabbit. _My sister had a toy like this when she was younger... _She clutched it in her hand, as old memories began to flood back.

* * *

"I have your medicine!" Molly called as she entered her's and her sister's accommodation.

"Molly! You're back" her 14 year old sister cried. "You okay?" She asked worryingly, noticing her saddened expression.

"I should be asking you that" Molly replied, avoiding her question and handing her the medication.

"Thanks sis. You're a life saver, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do" Molly replied. She stared at her younger sibling and the pulled her in close for a hug. At first her sister tried to pull away as she was confused by the sudden affection but hugged her back. Molly held back the sob in her throat but almost choked upon it. "I'll always protect you, you know that?" She said, resting her chin on her sister's head and stroked her dark brown hair with her hand.

"Yeah... I know"

Molly pulled away and smiled warmly, her eyes soften.

"What's brought all this on?" Her sister asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine, really. You should... Go take your medicine" Molly told her.

"Yeah... Yeah I should." Her sister backed away and walked into there bedroom which was on the same floor, closing the door behind her. _I'm just afraid of what's to come..._

* * *

Molly fell back against the wall and dropped the stuffed toy and sobbed. She closed her eyes and wiped away tears that were already beginning to form. _I miss you so much... _

_I have to stay strong... She wouldn't want me to get upset._ After the sudden rush of emotion, Molly had fled room 407 and abandoned her search of the higher floors and gone down to the ground floor. At the moment she was studying the chained lock on the basement doors.

She lifted her ice pick and swung it at the chain. Sadly the chain did not break only rattle. She snorted and glanced around at her surroundings. _The keys must be here somewhere. _She thought. Molly walked up to the desk and rooted around in the drawers with no such luck. "I bet if the guard were here, he'd have 'em" she muttered.

"The guard, that's it! He might still be here only... As one of them. It's a oneshot but it's worth a try"

She wandered aimlessly around the ground floor for some time until she came across what seemed to be growling coming from the elevator which currently not working, of course. Using Hilda she began to pry open the doors. She had almost got them fully open when the guard she had been looking for came staggering out of the darkness and launched himself towards her. Molly quickly stepped out of the elevator, the zombie guard became trapped between the doors.

His ribs cracked as the pressure of the doors began to crush him. Molly lifted the ice pick and brought it down upon his head, a loud hiss came from exposed brain and skull, blood trickling from the hole in its head.

She ripped the blade of the ice pick from his skull and knelt down, patting down his pockets until she came across the key's. "Finally... Lets hope this wasn't all for nothing"

It took several tries with several different keys to open the basement lock. With a small creek the door swung open and Molly trudged down the stairs.

The basement was filled with darkness, barely touched by light. A dripping of eater from a leaking pipe was the only sound that echoed through the emptiness. Molly's eyes took some time to adjust as she walked steadily through the shadows when she kicked something, the object clattered along the ground. She picked up the object, feeling it with her hands and studying its shape.

It was a pistol.

A geek came from the darkness, launching itself on top of her. Molly quickly pressed the pistol against the geeks head and pulled the trigger, the gun fired and blood sprayed out of one side of the geeks head. _Thank god it was loaded. _She gradually got to her feet when two more geeks came staggering from the darkness.

Molly acted quickly, swinging Hilda round and scraping one of the geeks cheek, cutting the skin. The geeks neck cracked as the blow forced its head sideways. It's neck remained hanging by it's shoulder as it recoiled, moving towards her once again. She swung the ice pick upwards, stabbing it through the jaw and cutting into the brain. The geek fell as she pulled the ice pick out and kicked the other geek in the chest, and swinging the ice pick horizontally and stabbing it in the side of the head. It's body went slack and fell to the ground.

Molly breathed heavily, staring at each body that littered the basement floor and then at the gun in her hand...

* * *

Molly stared at the gun that she had placed down on her 'bed'. By 'bed' it was more of a mattress made up with a blanket and pillow. Crawford rules requested that all survivors carried a gun on their person 24/7. _It's surprising that no one has turned on each other yet. _She reached for the pistol and clutched it in her hand. _No more medicine... No more hope for her... Maybe I could... Maybe I could end it for her... It would be better if I do it rather than-_

"Sis?" A quiet voice called out to her.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Molly questioned.

"I was but you were talking to yourself."

"I was? What did I say?" Molly hadn't realised that words that had been forming inside her head had also come from her mouth as well.

"I don't know, it was hard to make out. Sis what are you doing with that-" her sister's eyes met with the gun in Molly's hand. "Wh- what are you doing?!" She yelled suddenly, sitting up.

"Nothing. _Hilda. _Go back to sleep" Molly told her.

"No way, not until you tell me what's going on! You've been acting strangely ever since you came back from Dr Logan. Is there something you're not telling me" Hilda asked, a scornful look on her face.

Molly sighed sadly "What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to hear" she said.

"Just tell me" Hilda demanded. "Please"

Molly opened her mouth, and clenched her jaw, unable to form the words. _You're going to die... You're going to die... You're going to die! _"Dr Logan cut the deal- can't afford to support us- you with medicine anymore."

"Wh-what?"

"I- I can't provide you with insulin... You're going to get worse and sick and then-" Molly let out a small sob. "I'm so sorry..."

"Wh- what are we going to do?". Hilda looked towards the gun on Molly's bed. "Were you going to-"

"Of course not! I would never do that to you, NEVER!"

"But you were thinking about it"

"I'll get you insulin somehow I promise!"

"How?!" Hilda yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know! I need- I need time to figure it out. But whatever happens I'll protect you... I promise. I won't let them take you away, I won't let them harm you"

"You can't promise that..." Hilda whispered softly.

"Go back to sleep. We'll discuss it more in the morning" Molly told her.

"But-" she began.

"Enough, Hilda!"

Hilda looked at Molly sadly before resting her head on her pillow and turning away, her back to her. Molly stared at the gun once again and in a blind rage scooped it up and threw it at the wall.

* * *

_I thought you'd be better off without me..._ Molly stared at the dead body of Lee that she had come across while scouting for supplies. She couldn't believe it, it felt so surreal. _I left the group so you or anyone else wouldn't have to make a tough decision on who would get on the boat or not... Maybe if I had stayed this might not have happened. _

Lee was handcuffed to a radiator, his other limb cut hacked off. His head was leant to one side, a bullet shape hole in his skull, blood trickling down his face. "What the hell happened, Lee?!" She demanded, yelling at the already decaying body and almost expecting an answer. "What happened to you? To everyone else? Where are they? Am I... Am I truly alone?"

"Lee..." _I should never have come here..._

* * *

"Hilda! No!" Molly yelled as Oberson's followers marched her sister out into the street, a crowd of Crawford survivors already gathering.

"Molly!" Hilda cried on the edge of tears. Oberson's followers threw Hilda towards the ground, she collided with it and gasped in surprise. She lie there in the pouring rain, soaked in the puddles that had collected on the road. She was to weak to stand, her skin pale white, her body frail.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Molly yelled, she two was almost crying.

"You know the rules. No sick are allowed in Crawford." Oberson's followers replied coldly.

"Molly..." Hilda whimpered as she lie on the ground. Molly made a move to go to her but the men in front of her stopped her from approaching.

"Please... Please don't take my sister... Please!" Molly pleaded, her legs began to quake, she felt like she was going to collapse.

Oberson's followers gave each a small glance before ignoring Molly's pleading and moving towards Hilda.

"STOP!" There was a click from Molly's pistol as she snapped off the safety and pressed it into the back of one of the men's head.

"Put the gun down, now!" His comrade demanded.

"Leave my sister alone!" Molly yelled, her face red with anger.

"Molly-" Hilda whispered, her voice strained. Molly's attention was drawn to Hilda, her teenage sister that she had promised her she would protect. That was her mistake. Just one glance ended it all and sealed Hilda's fate...

As Molly turned her attention back to Oberson's followers it was too late, as one of the men swung his fist violently, knocking her out...

* * *

The geeks didn't bother Molly anymore as she trudged towards the harbour at the end of river street. At first the undead didn't take much notice but eventually caught onto her scent and followed from behind.

_I sympathised with her... My mistake got her killed... I took my eyes off them... I got her killed... It's my fault... All my fault..._

Molly was in a daze as she reached the mound of dead bodies, rotting corpses blocking off the entrance to Crawford. Some were alive, hung up, impaled on spikes. It was something beyond human, something that Crawford had gradually become... They were as bad as the dead around them... Worse. In the days of the apocalypse it's the living you should fear most.

_She's amongst them somewhere..._

She heard the moaning of the large horde of geeks behind her and slowly turned to face them...

**1 month later**

A blizzard raged on around her as she trudged through the white gleaming snow. Her eyes stung, the dampness of her hood and hair clung to her face. She shivered, a cold chill rushed up her spine.

She clenched a blood soaked Hilda in her num hand, the crimson liquid dripping from the blade. The shambling dead corpses around her seemed frozen, struggling to move in the cold winter air.

Her body swayed, knocked by the harsh wind, causing her to stumble. She huffed, her white mask with flecks of blood covered her mouth. She continued to march upwards towards the unknown, the moaning and groaning of the geeks no longer bothered her.

She moved out of sight, lost in the white cloak of the raging storm.


End file.
